Alas (¿de la libertad?)
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: ¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Lealtad o traición? ¿qué se esconde bajo aquella máscara, la que vio renacer de las cenizas? [rivetra] [ligero what if?/universo alterno]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Iasayama.

Advertencia: ligero ooc e ideas desarrolladas en 2015.

* * *

Imposible.

Fue lo primero que pensó Levi al verla emerger del cuerpo del titán. ¿Realmente… realmente era ella?

No. Eso no podía ser cierto. El vapor le estaba jugando una mala pasada, haciéndole ver lo que no era, mostrándole _fantasmas._

—¡Sus órdenes, señor! —gritaron los soldados.

Todos, sin excepción, con las espadas desenvainadas, llegaron a rodear el cuerpo humeante del titán. La fiereza estaba marcada a fuego en sus ojos, listos para matar a aquella persona al menor movimiento sospechoso. Pero Levi no pudo contestar a aquella petición, estaba demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar y decir algo.

Entonces, las conexiones de la carne del titán se despegaron del cuerpo del usuario con un siseo sanguinolento, y exhausta, la chica cayó desmayada al suelo. Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo boca abajo, y su cabello naranja se esparció alrededor de la tierra dejando al descubierto su rostro inconsciente.

Y entonces, frente a todos aquellos soldados, Levi cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando las dañadas cuchillas.

Era _ella._

* * *

Los murmullos se escuchaban a lo largo y ancho del Cuartel. El usuario del titán alado había sido capturado y estaba encerrado en lo más profundo del edificio, vigilado y sin oportunidad de escape. La Capitana Hanji se había encargado de ello, cuando llegó a la escena y descubrió el cuerpo evaporándose, los confundidos soldados reunidos sin hacer nada, y a un taciturno Levi que no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato.

—Vaya, eso fue… inesperado —admitió Hanji cruzando los dedos bajo la barbilla.

Erwin la escuchaba atentamente, Levi apenas le prestaba atención.

—Levi, tú luchaste con ella —intervino Erwin—, ¿notaste algún movimiento que pudiera delatarla?

Ella no había luchado. Ella sólo se había defendido, nunca le atacó. Incluso parecía conocer sus movimientos y los esquivaba antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, pero nunca usó un solo movimiento de pelea.

—Su cabello —dijo al fin—. Era del mismo color.

Erwin y Hanji se miraron por un momento, una mirada incómoda y hasta compasiva.

—También está lo de Owen y Reynolds —continuó Hanji—. No están muertos como pensábamos —esto pareció llamar la atención de Levi—. Fueron encontrados en las ramas de un árbol por el escuadrón tres. Están heridos pero están bien.

¿Qué? ¡Pero sí el vio cómo el titán alado agarró a ambos de la cintura y los lanzó hacia aquel árbol! ¡Ellos no podrían haber sobrevivido a algo como eso!

Entonces una breve imagen cruzó por su mente, un recuerdo de aquella tarde. Owen y Reynolds trataron de atacar los ojos del cambiante, pero ello los agarró en el aire con una sola mano y echó ésta hacia atrás para lanzarlos tras su espalda. Pero lo que no había tomado en cuenta era que precisamente la gigantesca mano quedó oculta por la copa del árbol, así que sólo supuso que el árbol se había interpuesto en su camino mientras intentaba arrojarlos. ¿Y si aquel árbol no se había interpuesto en su camino? ¿Y si sólo había fingido intentar lanzarlos cuando lo que en verdad hacía era ponerlos a salvo entre las ramas?

Levi no quería hacerse falsas expectativas, no después de lo de esa tarde. Ella había vuelto de la muerte, tomando la forma del enemigo. ¡Incluso había luchado con Eren! ¡Lo había lanzado al piso con una llave y antes de que él pudiera recuperarse remontó el vuelo para escapar!

Pero no lo había matado. No se aprovechó de su nueva posición para arrancarle la piel al titán de Eren y llevarse consigo al chico dentro de la nuca.

¿¡Por qué todo tenía que ser tan confuso!?

No quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería que la pesadilla acabara, porque ya había tenido suficiente. Que ella fuera una traidora resultaba más doloroso que el haberla encontrado muerta en aquel bosque, porque eso significaría que todo fue una mentira y sus intenciones siempre fueron encontrar el momento apropiado para atacar. Que se burló de él, que cuando confió en ella y su lealtad, ella calculaba el mejor ángulo para apuñalarle por la espalda. Que cuando dormía a su lado, confiado, ella estudiaba cuál era su debilidad para usarla en su contra apenas pudiera. Que cuando la escogió para proteger a la esperanza de la humanidad, ella celebraba internamente porque le había servido la cabeza de Eren en bandeja de plata.

No estaba listo para lidiar con eso y tampoco quería. Ya había sido demasiado por hoy.

—Entonces, Hanji, ¿cuáles son tus conclusiones? —pidió Erwin.

Hanji se ajustó sus lentes, con gesto serio, antes de proceder a contestar.

—Que aún es pronto para juzgar las intenciones de Petra Ral y debemos mantenerla bajo vigilancia hasta probar con quien está su lealtad. Si le sirve a _ellos_ o a nosotros.

* * *

La luz del sol no llegaba al cuartucho donde la encerraron. Era oscuro, frío, casi escalofriante. Lo suficientemente profundo para restringir sus movimientos si intentaba transformarse de nuevo, y lo suficientemente alejado para que sus gritos no se oyeran. Estaba vigilado tanto en el interior como en el exterior, y se enviaban reportes de avance cada dos horas para chequear que todo siguiera en orden. Los soldados encargados de la vigilancia portaban sus equipos de maniobras, y aparte de eso, un rifle y una pistola de mano. Los seleccionados, eran nada más y nada menos que los miembros de la 104, unos de los pocos soldados en quienes aún se podía confiar.

La custodiada estaba encadenada de manos y pies, haciendo imposible que pudiera lastimarse. Su boca también había sido amordazada, para evitar que se mordiera la lengua. En resumen, Petra Ral no tenía oportunidad alguna de transformarse en titán.

Daba pena verla así, y los soldados que la vigilaban preferían mantenerse de espaldas. No había sido maltratada de ningún modo, pero aun así, ver maniatada de esa forma a la chica que una vez fue la favorita del mismísimo capitán Levi, provocaba una mezcla de incredulidad, incomodidad y lástima. ¿Realmente era ella una enemiga de la Legión? ¿La misma chica que había dado su vida por proteger a Eren, la última esperanza de la humanidad?

Levi no quería creerlo. No cuando con tanta insistencia ella le había insistido no que creyera en ella, sino en todo el escuadrón que le protegía. No cuando se demostró tan hostil al pensar que él era el enemigo. No cuando la vio morir para que él pudiera escapar.

Pero también estaba esa verdad incómoda, que ella había regresado como un titán junto a los traidores.

* * *

Connie y Sasha casi besan a Levi del alivio. El soldado entró en el cuarto, estoico, como si ya hubiera visto más de lo que pudiera soportar y ya no pudiera reaccionar a nada. Sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, los jóvenes salieron de la habitación haciendo el saludo de la Legión y cerrando la pesada puerta tras sí. Una vez fuera, soltaron sendos suspiros.

El mensaje de que la prisionera había despertado había llegado tan sólo minutos atrás mientras aún estaba reunido con Hanji y Erwin.

Se acercó, a paso lento, sin decir palabra. Hubo un destello en sus ojos por un momento, pero desapareció tan rápido como surgió. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, y actuar como habría hecho si tuviera a Annie Leonhearth al frente en lugar de ella.

Petra estaba de rodillas, como si no pudiera sostener su propio peso, y su cabeza estaba caída, como si todavía durmiera. Levi sacó un puñal de su capa, y con él cortó de un tajo la tela que la mantenía amordazada. La hoja rozó ligeramente su piel, sin herirla. Se alejó de inmediato, como si temiera que la cercanía acabara por quebrar sus defensas y enviarlo al piso en ese mismo momento.

—Capi…tán…

Levi se mantuvo fuerte y su expresión no vaciló.

—Creo que eso está en duda, Ral —escupió, por primera vez llamándola por su apellido.

La entonación no pasó desapercibida por ella, y bajó la cabeza como si sintiera pena.

—Te juro que no es-

—"¿Lo que parece?" —la cortó él. Su voz no denotaba inflexión alguna, ni siquiera sarcasmo—. Dime entonces qué demonios se supone que es, porque lo que yo veo es una bestia capaz de masacrar a sus compañeros, ¿no, Ral? ¿Si quiera ése es tu verdadero nombre?

La muchacha alzó la cabeza, una expresión dolorida se podía ver en sus delicadas facciones. La imagen que proyectaba no era exactamente la de una bestia homicida, pero con tantas cosas que habían sucedido y tantos traidores vestidos con piel de oveja, no se podía fiar de ella basándose en su apariencia frágil e inofensiva.

—Te equivocas —contradijo ella, su voz sonaba suave y conciliadora—. Jamás te he mentido.

Esas palabras cavaron hondo en él, pero las ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

—Entonces dime —su tono subió con cada palabra—, ¿por qué apareciste de nuevo convertida en un maldito titán?

Ella se mordió el labio, incapaz de contestarle. ¿Cómo decirle cómo había ocurrido ese milagro? ¿Cómo decirle que fueron los mismos Reiner Furer y Berthold Braun quienes la habían convertido en eso? ¿Cómo explicarle que justamente era una traidora que había engañado a quienes la salvaron para volver a _su_ lado y luchar por la salvación de la humanidad que tanto ellos se empeñaban en destruir?

—Por ahora es mejor que no te lo diga —dijo al fin, soltando el aire, intentando ponerse de pie.

—Claro, no puedes decírmelo. Típico ¿no? ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Me dirás que debo confiar en ti?

El veneno en sus palabras era sobrecogedor, pero ella no se amilanó. Nunca se había rendido, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Tenía que conseguir que de hecho, confiaran en ella. Si no, todo lo que había hecho se habría perdido y mejor le hubiera sido haberse quedado muerta.

—Sí… —suspiró—. Debes confiar en mí, Levi.

Él soltó una corta risa irónica. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Para qué, para que al darse la vuelta lo apuñalara por la espalda?

—Quieres que confíe en ti —repitió con amargura—. Sí, vale. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

La respuesta llegó en una exclamación desesperada.

—¡Porque soy su última salida! ¡Si quieren acabar con los traidores tienen que confiar en mí!

—¿¡Cómo se supone que lo haga después de lo que has hecho!?

—¡Nunca lastimé a nadie! ¡No respondí tus ataques y hasta dejé ir a Eren! ¡Mírame! ¡Ni siquiera me he transformado!

Pausó, respirando pesadamente. Se puso de pie y extendió los brazos lo más que pudo, y sus siguientes palabras sonaron calmadas, casi resignadas.

—Es tu decisión lo que hagas conmigo… si quieres matarme, hazlo, no me opondré. Después de todo, ya no soy humana, ¿cierto?

Había tristeza en su voz.

Levi meditó un segundo en sus palabras, y acto seguido, se aproximó a grandes zancadas hasta ella.

Petra Ral cerró los ojos, y esperó aquella muerte con los brazos abiertos. Si en realidad había llegado su hora, mejor que fuera así, que a manos de un maldito titán. Al menos, así él podría estar tranquilo y con su consciencia menos cargada, al matar a un cambiante cuyas intenciones desconocía.

Pero, en lugar de sentir las frías cuchillas enterrarse en su cuerpo, sintió un cuerpo cálido rodeándola. Perpleja, se tomó un momento para procesar aquello, y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, completó aquel gesto, permitiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Pensé que te había perdido —susurró él al fin. Sus hombros temblaban ¿acaso estaba llorando?

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella profundamente—. Siento haberte causado todo este dolor, no haber dicho nada antes… Lo siento tanto…

Se separaron por un momento, sin soltarse. Ella como pudo, alzó su brazo y con el dorso de la mano le acarició la frente y quitó las lágrimas. Le sonrió, con aquella dulzura que tanto él extrañó y que fue como un bálsamo para su corazón. Entonces, dudando un poco al principio, él acercó su rostro más y más, hasta que la distancia quedó reducida a cero y por primera vez en tanto tiempo pudo volver a sentir su piel contra la de ella.

Fue inmensamente reconfortante, para ambos. Entonces, todo estuvo claro.

* * *

 _¿Qué rayos fue esto?_

 _Escribí esto por allá a fines de 2015 pero nunca lo publiqué porque la idea estaba incompleta y quería terminarla en un three-shot o lo que saliera. En ese momento no sabíamos nada sobre el origen de los titanes ni sobre los guerreros, así que el fic no se apega al canon en nada. Sin embargo me gustó la idea y tras hacerle unas mínimas correcciones decidí subirlo._

 _Y pues, esa es la historia tras esta rareza._ _#Yowo (you only write once)_


End file.
